


胡思乱想

by BAIR



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Champions League, FC Barcelona, Fights, Football | Soccer, Insults, M/M, Manchester City, kunessi-freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAIR/pseuds/BAIR
Summary: “操他的Agüero,"Ney 喊道，显然他已经跺完脚了。他从训练师那里回来，为他的膝盖准备了一个矫正器。 "为什么他不直接他妈的在独立队踢球?" 他显然在和Luis说话，但另一个人只是摇摇头，继续穿衣服。 "带着他的肥屁股滚回操他妈的阿根廷，反正他就是一个过气的球员。"Leo感到血液开始沸腾。他把袜子猛的拉上去，忽略袜子因此紧紧地绷在皮肤上的感觉。“住嘴”，他说，他的声音传遍房间，令所有人停下了交谈。“不要那样说他”，他知道Neymar很沮丧，知道Kun对于他们的失败有部分责任，但他不想再听到更多了。





	胡思乱想

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thinking Out Loud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335849) by [hpdm4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever), [MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl). 



> 标题：Thinking Out Loud/胡思乱想  
> 作者：hpdm4ever, MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)  
> 翻译：草草气  
> CP:kunessi 无差  
> 授权：
> 
> You wrote: 
> 
> Hi,there,i love this work very much!they are facing all things together.It is a toughing story so that i am eager to share it with more kunssi fans especially some chinese fans in lofter(a famous website in china),would you please give me your authorization of this work and allow me to translate it into chinese? I promise that i will pion out the ao3 link,the authorization screenshoot and your name!thanks a lot!
> 
> MessiFangirl responded: 
> 
> Of course! Just give me a link when you're finished so I can add it to the original story here :)

失败从来都不是一种好的感受。

这不是世界末日，离决赛还有几场比赛。而且他们肯定会从他们的小组中出线的。该死，巴萨可能会在小组中结束连胜。尽管如此，在最后几分钟输给曼城并不是他们中任何一个人乐见的事情。

Leo坐在长凳上，双手抵着头，手指反靠在眼睛前。他一遍又一遍地在脑海中回放最后一球。他不停地回忆他的腿向后拉的动作，回忆他踢球的方式，回忆 Bravo的指尖是如何把球扑开的... ... 他一遍又一遍地回忆这一切的发生，每一次他都试着去想他可以做些什么不同的事情。

他本可以踢得更狠，增加更多的力量而不是技巧。可以改变角度，瞄准上角而不是底部。也许他可以用他的右脚来踢，踢Bravo那边从而进去。

或者他可以传球。

他可以把球传给 Ney。Ney，他在远处的球门前有很大的空隙。Ney现在正在大叫，挥舞着手臂，在更衣室里气得跺脚。

是的，Leo可以把球传给 Ney。

但是Leo没有传球给Ney，他没有传给Luis，没有传给Andrés或Busi。相反他射门了。 他做了他曾经几千次做过的事情。但是球没进。不仅如此，Bravo还迅速把它扔给Kun。10秒钟后，Kun做了Leo没做到的事。他在二十码外大脚射门，球没有被拦住，它击中了球网的背面。

于是Leo坐在长凳上，双手抵着头。他几乎没有意识到Masche就坐在他旁边，他轻轻地碰了碰Leo的脚。 “别再责备自己了”，Masche悄声说，他的轻推变成了踢，直到Leo直起身。 “我们做得不错。你也很好。”

Leo疲倦地坐起来，双腿懒散打开。 “是吗？” 他问，蹭掉了一只鞋，然后是另一只。 他翘起的双脚滑到了地板上，留下一点汗水的痕迹。 "我应该传球的。"

Masche嗤笑 “应该？ 谁能保证Ney 会成功呢？你也不知道。” 他看了看仍然像个孩子一样跺着脚的队友。 “他也许也进不了。Bravo仍然是最好的门将之一。 他知道Ney的一切技巧，就像他知道你的一样。"

Leo深吸了一口气，屏住呼吸几秒钟后才慢慢吐出来。这并不能让他对自己的射门感觉更好，但是有助于驱散胸口的压力。“又是曼城”，他抱怨着，把鞋钉踢开，这样就可以舒展腿脚了。他的一个膝盖疼痛，他轻轻地摩擦它，希望他有一袋冰。 “我们不能换个队吗？为什么总是他们？”

Masche耸耸肩，挠头， “就是运气而已”。他一边说，一边扭动着眉毛，Leo的意思正好相反。 "但是，至少不全是坏事”，他继续说，从身边拿起他的水瓶，喝了一大口。 "去看看Willy 、 Zaba 和 Nicolás。"

Leo惊讶地看着他，等了一分钟，看看Masche 是否还会说些别的什么。“当然还有Kun，”Leo补充，Masche又喝了一口。 “你怎么能忘了Kun呢?？”只要说出他的名字，Leo的心就开始加速跳动，他强迫自己平静下来。

Masche微笑， “我没有忘记，我只是认为这已经是大家都懂的了。” 他用肘部抵着Leo的肋骨，戳戳他，直到Leo挪开，回以微笑，“代我向他问好，嗯？”

Leo笑了，心中还有点不平静，开始脱掉他的袜子和护具。他把它们扔进一堆待清洗的衣物中，同时加上了他的短裤和短袖。 “我不知道他会不会高兴听到任何你说的话”，他开起了玩笑，回忆起Masche在比赛中有多少次拦截。 “他每一次摔在地上的时候可能都淤青了。"

Masche 翻了个白眼。 “嗯，就像你一样？ 他们拦截你多少次了？” 他看了看Leo小腿上的瘀伤，停下来眯着眼睛看Leo的脚。“谁踩了你？” 他好奇地问，"洗完澡后要好好处理一下。"

Leo耸了耸肩，抓起毛巾。“我不记得了，”他诚实地说，“这是在比赛的早期踩到的”。他低头看着自己左脚上出血的擦伤。“但我肯定这没事的。”他把毛巾裹在腰上，然后把内裤扔进那堆脏衣服里。他说，“我敢打赌，Kun和我一个小时就会睡着。”

Masche大笑，“我跟你赌一杯喝的，这更接近十分钟，而不是一个小时。但是也不错，”他说，用他现在空了的水瓶指着Leo。“你需要休息。”然后他歪了歪头，“Kun也一样，”他勉强承认。“他在你的房间里可能会得到更好的休息，好过住旅馆”。

Leo看着他，试图分辨这是不是一个笑话。但是Masche已经穿过更衣室脱掉自己的衣服，所以Leo耸耸肩，朝淋浴房走去。

当他回来的时候，他感觉好多了——泥土和污垢连同疲劳一起冲进了下水道。 尽管输了比赛，又有射门不进，他还是开始感到兴奋，因为知道马上就要和Kun见面了。他先用绷带包扎了脚，然后迅速穿上衣服，拿出一件普通的白色 t 恤衫搭配他的牛仔裤。Leo把运动鞋放在长凳旁边，然后坐下来开始穿袜子。

尽管绑着绷带的脚带来一点小麻烦，但一阵喊声引起了他的注意。

“操他的Agüero,"Ney 喊道，显然他已经跺完脚了。他从训练师那里回来，为他的膝盖准备了一个矫正器。 "为什么他不直接他妈的在独立队踢球?" 他显然在和Luis说话，但另一个人只是摇摇头，继续穿衣服。 "带着他的肥屁股滚回操他妈的阿根廷，反正他就是一个过气的球员。"

Leo感到血液开始沸腾。他把袜子猛的拉上去，忽略袜子因此紧紧地绷在皮肤上的感觉。“住嘴”，他说，他的声音传遍房间，令所有人停下了交谈。“不要那样说他”，他知道Neymar很沮丧，知道Kun对于他们的失败有部分责任，但他不想再听到更多了。

Neymar把他的防滑鞋放在他旁边的板凳上。“ 什么？ 这是事实“，”他反驳，愤怒不已。 “他什么都不是。 他应该回——如果阿根廷还想要他的话。我们都知道他在阿根廷踢的屎样……”

Leo穿上鞋，猛地站起来。“闭嘴！” 他指着 Neymar，手在颤抖。他的眼前闪烁着光点，但他毫不在意。 “你不能这样说，你永远也不要这样说”他说，耳边开始耳鸣。“你不知道他经历了什么，我们经历了什么。”

Neymar的愤怒开始消退，悔恨开始充斥他的表情。 “Leo”他叹了口气，“听着，我很抱歉提起这件事，但我们都知道，你会表现的更好如果没有——"

Leo 打断了他。 “你别再说一个字了。” 他意识到他的手仍然指着 Neymar，他把它放在身边，手指紧握成拳头。 "你别再他妈的说一个字了!"

他们周围的更衣室很安静。

Leo的指甲压进了手掌。“如果你再说他妈的一个字，我向上帝发誓，我再也不会和你说话了。” 他的耳朵又响了起来，不过没关系，因为声音还是在房间里清清楚楚，给其他人造成了沉重的压力。

Leo以前从来没有在他们面前说过这样的话。他从来没有给过这样的最后通牒，不管媒体报道了什么，或者传播了什么谣言。

但话又说回来，从来没有人越过 Neymar 刚刚越过的底线。

Leo并没有等 Neymar道歉或点头，也没有等某个人来试图解决分歧。他转过身，砰的一声关上他的储物柜，仍然因为愤怒而颤抖。Masche出现在他旁边，腰上围着毛巾，显然是从浴室被拉出来的，但是Leo把他推开，这样他就可以朝出口走去。

他需要在崩溃之前离开。

***

“好极了”Luis重重地坐在板凳上。 “你非得要扯到阿根廷，是吗？”他不赞同地看了看 Neymar。“难道就不能直接说他是曼联的手下败将？那个进球不过是好运？他头发很蠢，让他的头像个鸡蛋？”

Neymar也坐了下来。“好吧，好吧”他承认，“阿根廷……那是个错误。我不是有意.……你知道……提到这类事情。" 他揉揉眼睛， "显然，这是一个敏感的话题，我明白了。"

Masche嘲笑他，“你明白了？” 他一边问，一边走到Neymar面前。他还在往地板上滴水，胳膊上还擦着一点肥皂。“你他妈的什么都不知道”

Neymar呻吟，“Masche”他挥舞着一只手， “你以为我在巴西不知道输的滋味吗， 你忘了我的世界杯吗？” 他摇摇头。“听着，我的意思是，我不是故意谈论阿根廷的，对不起。”

Masche抬头看着天花板，好像在请求上帝给他耐心。然后他回头看了看Neymar。 “你是个白痴”，他直接地说， "你刚刚侮辱了Leo最重要的东西，你以为对我说对不起就能万事大吉吗?"

当Neymar张开嘴巴时，Masche摇了摇头。“这与世界杯无关，孩子。这甚至与阿根廷无关。是关于他的。”

“是Leo？”Luis说，胳膊肘放在膝盖上。

Masche又摇了摇头。“不，”他沮丧地说。 “是关于Kun”

“关于Kun？” Neyma重复，他笑了“好吧，那我就不会再感觉那么糟糕了。”

Masche 只是看着他。“嗯，你应该”，他最后平静地说。“你应该感到难过， 你应该感到抱歉。因为你根本不知道 Leo和 Kun之间发生了什么，就凭这种态度，你永远也不会知道。”

Neymar张开嘴想争论，但是Masche却滔滔不绝。

“我说过这与阿根廷无关，我是认真的。尽管阿根廷现在和将来都是我、Kun和Leo的一部分，但是你对阿根廷的评价并不是真的。我们将永远背负这些失败和痛苦，我想你明白。但是对于你这样不屑一顾地谈论Kun... ... 我很惊讶Leo没有打你。”

内马尔用脚轻踩地板，手摩擦膝盖上的矫正器，“他不会打我的”。

Masche 抬起眉毛，“如果你再多说一句他最爱的人的坏话，他会的。”

Luis笔直地坐着，“噢”，脸色变得柔和起来，然后他退缩了，“我们不知道”。

“所以，是的，去吧。你可以说任何你不喜欢Kun的话”，Masche说，朝Neymar走了一步。 “但你要知道，没有他，一切都会不同。因为 Leo 曾经想过放弃。他太累了，受伤太多了，难以置信的身心俱疲，他哭泣不已，让自己担忧得不得了，为了取悦人们，他改变自己，竭尽全力不去抱怨任何事情... ...”

Masche靠近Neymar，直到他不能再近了。

"但是Kun一直陪伴着Leo走过每一步，那么多年。他擦干了Leo的眼泪，擦干净了他的脸，把他抱在怀里，唱歌直到他睡着……他就是Leo成为今天这个样子的原因。他是我们所有人能够幸运地享受Leo的足球的原因。就是因为他，我们才能看到Leo的微笑，听到他的笑声，看到他的喜悦。"

Neymar在位置上越来越小，看上去既伤心又尴尬。

“你说他什么都不是”，Masche说。

更衣室里一片寂静，队友们都在听着他们的谈话，甚至没有假装忙自己的事情。

“我那时很生气“，”Neymar说，又揉了揉膝盖。“我… 我…”他清了清嗓子， “我会向他道歉的，还有Agüero”。他歪着头，“我不明白，Masche。我真的不懂。如果我知道的话，我就不会在他面前说这样的话了……”

Masche 拉紧了他腰间的毛巾。 “你要明白这一点”，他说， “两者缺一不可”。 他看着内马尔点头，然后叹气。“没有Kun，就没有Leo”。他的话在更衣室里回荡，然后他转身回到了浴室。

Neymar把头埋在他的手里。

***

Leo不记得如何离开体育场的。

他不记得如何开车回家的。

他不记得自己走过大门，拉到前门，下车，走到门口……

他意识到的第一件事就是Kun坐在沙发上。这很有趣，因为Leo不记得在车库看到过其他车。但肯定是Kun，因为他意识到的第二件事就是Kun的声音，一个抚慰的声音，“Leo？ Leo？你没事吧，Leo？”一遍又一遍的重复。

Kun的手臂温暖地环抱着他，紧紧地抱着他。不知怎么的，他们都坐在沙发上，Leo甚至不记得他走过房间。Leo只能摇摇头，紧闭双眼，试着继续呼吸，尽管他的心脏快要跳出他的胸腔。

Kun的一只手滑过他的背部，轻轻地抚摸着他的头发，小心地穿过黑色的发丝。 “呼吸，Leo，”Kun 不停地说，保持他有节奏的动作，直到 Leo 开始平静下来。然后，Kun对着他的头侧吻了一下。“没事的”，他低声说。“你没事， 我在这呢。 一切都会好的。”

Leo的注意力集中在Kun的手上，Kun的嘴唇上，集中在他能感觉到的Kun身上不断跳动的心跳上。当他觉得自己能说话时，他就清清嗓子。“我当时很愤怒,”他喃喃着说，声音沙哑，就好像他一直在大喊大叫，尽管他一句话也没说。“我当时太愤怒了。”

Kun再次吻了吻他的头。“关于被扑救？”， 他问，总是知道Leo的痛处，但还是勇敢地谈论它们。“只是不走运罢了，Leo，你知道的。你不能老想着这件事。巴萨仍然会晋级，所以你需要考虑下一场比赛。”

Leo一直闭着眼睛，“那个扑救，是的”，他说，又想起了他的失误。“但主要是之后”，他说，他的怒火开始在内心爆发。“因为……”他停下来摇摇头，像抓住救生索一样紧紧抓住Kun。

Kun很安静，只是抚摸着Leo的头发，没有任何停止或起来的迹象。他只是抱着Leo，亲吻他的头，试图安慰他。“我明白，没事的”，他重复着，躺回到沙发里，拉着Leo。“放松点”，他低声说，调整着身体，直到他们都舒服为止。“和我一起放松，好吗？”

Leo点了点头，眼睛仍然闭着，他害怕他如果看着Kun充满爱意的凝视，眼泪最终会流下来。

“当你和我在一起的时候，一切都会很好的”Kun 温柔地说，把Leo的头放在他的下巴下方，让Leo的嘴唇贴着他的喉咙。他继续玩弄着Leo的头发，用这样那样的方式梳理黑色的头发，用指甲抓挠Leo的头皮，令他感觉难以置信的好。

Leo心甘情愿地依偎着他，知道Kun说的是真的，知道Kun总是让事情变得更好。 Kun一直都是，而且永远都会是。 Leo觉得自己终于完全放松下来了，他忍不住笑了起来。“你怎么总能让我感觉更好？”他移动到Kun的胸前问。

他真的不知道Kun怎么做到的，不知道Kun怎么总是知道说什么。

Kun也笑了，他的呼吸温暖着Leo的头发。“我就是了解你，甜心。”他又玩弄了一下Leo的头发。“你想告诉我到底发生了什么事才让你发火吗？”

Leo的愤怒已经消失了，现在他只是感到疲倦和尴尬。“Ney说了一些关于你的事情，我就是对他发火了”，他最后低声说，显然这对于把头转来看他的Kun来说太安静了。

Kun扬起眉毛，“真有那么糟糕吗？”他问，“他可能只是因为输了而生气，不是吗？”

Leo翻了个白眼，“我只是”，他把头缩回Kun的胸口，“我不喜欢别人那样说你。” 他现在听起来很孩子气，他禁不住想他是怎么失去控制的，他在所有人面前对Ney说话的方式。“他们不了解你。”

Kun含糊地哼了一声，他的手又抚摸着Leo的头发，另一只手沿着Leo的脊柱上下滑动，手指抓住Leo的衬衫。“如果他真心感到抱歉，你会原谅他吗？”

Leo笑了，“是的”，他说，尽量不让自己听起来闷闷不乐。他又从Kun的胸口抬起头来。“我不会不原谅他.……我们是队友、朋友，也是好朋友，如果他真的感到抱歉，我就不追究了。只要他不再说那样的话。”

Kun的眼睛对他充满笑意，即使他的嘴唇平静的紧闭在一起。“很好”，他一边说，一边俯下身去吻了吻Leo的嘴角。“因为你来之前，他给我发了短信，告诉我发生了什么事。 然后他道了歉，还说如果你再和他说话，他也会向你道歉。”他吻了Leo另一个嘴角，然后到Leo的脸颊吻旁边的眼睛。“所以一切再一次变好了。”

Leo对他眨眨眼。“Ney发短信给你了？”他把双手放到Kun的脖子后面，然后歪着头，Kun开始在他的耳朵下面亲吻。“然后他道歉了？”

Leo能感觉到Kun的嘴唇勾勒成微笑。

“他当然这么做了”，Kun说，退回去看着Leo。他看上去完全轻松了。“他告诉我，他对独立队和阿根廷队说了什么，他说他不是有意的，他很抱歉。”他撅起嘴唇，“然后他说我的发型很蠢，但总的来说还是喜欢我的。”

Leo觉得自己开始无意识地微笑起来。

“所以，只是在这里胡思乱想，但一切都很好，甜心，恩？”Kun问道，打了个哈欠。“我的意思是，如果漂亮发型长在他的头上，他显然不会了解的，所以我并不把最后那件事当回事。”他把Leo拉到他的胸口，然后他们大声打了个哈欠。“但我们很好， 你也很好。”

Leo依偎着Kun，打哈欠。他已经能感觉到自己的身体放松下来，沉入沙发里，Kun的温暖以一种最令人愉悦的方式渗入他的身体。

然后Kun的手又开始轻柔缓慢地梳理他的头发，Leo懒洋洋地用鼻子蹭着他。

他最后的想法是他肯定欠Masche一杯喝的。

**Author's Note:**

> 我很喜欢这篇！！  
> 很难得看到充满怒火的Messi，作者描写了别人是如何看待玫瑰之间的关系的，kun的出场虽然不多，但他几乎贯穿了整篇翻译，对Messi来说，他代表的是美好、温柔、坚持，真希望作者能写个kun视角，看看曼城是如何看待他们之间的联系的。  
> 希望能给我留言，无论是翻译错误、语句不通或者你对某个地方非常喜欢都可以告诉我。


End file.
